Challenge
by SoulNinj42014
Summary: This is a challenge to any writers out here that can make this into Fanfiction gold, try your best to make the stories memorable.


Challenge

Hello there everyone, it me SoulReaper, now I know you probably mad that I haven't updated in a while, but I have a good reason, recently I though of many new stories and I couldn't get anything done until I actually started writing it, however I have way to much on my plate as it is, so i'm asking for assistance, so I am a issuing a challenge to any one who can take these stories for and make them into fan fiction gold, I make a list and a summery, the name of the story is all up to you, and it does no matter to me what the pairing are, just do what ever you can with it.

1: Naruto/God Hand: Yes people I mean the god hand video game, that was one of my personal favorite which I have been playing for the last few weeks, seriously it's the best ps2 game ever released, any way, if any of you can make a story between this that would be awesome, here a little bit of a description.

Naruto was once again being attacked by the villagers on his 8th birth day, the incident costed him his right arm, effectively crushing his dreams, devastated he fell into a depression for a week until he couldn't take it anymore, he went to the hokage mountain and was about to toss himself over the edge hoping to end it all, but just as he reach the edge he steps on weak part of the mountain causing through a hole in to the forth hokages head, there he finds a strange glowing arm that grants him unimaginable power, see how konoha will react to the next god hand.

Okay next is a list that you can use.

1: Naruto can be paired with many girls in this fanfic.

2:His skills with Taijutsu must be ridiculously high when a graduates, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu and others will grow later in the story.

3: Bashing Sasuke and Sakura is totally optional, I know there are many haters out there, but word of advise calm down a little, even the canon villains need something nice every once in a while, I personally like to have sasuke as a good guy at times, give it a try it's really not that bad.

4: Please keep Hiruzen alive, I know a lot of people let's him die, but seriously I hate to see him go, and besides the old man is boss, doesn't matter how old he is, okay everything else is up to you from this point.

2:Naruto/Tales of the abyss

Okay people, I've been looking all over for Naruto and tales of the abyss cross over stories and only came across 2...Just...2, Seriously people we got to do more then that, Naruto is one of my favorite anime's and the tales of game I have been a fan of for many years, I've seen many Naruto/Tales of symphonia stories and i'm quite impressed, however we have to do more the just one tales of game, now here's one for anyone who can take it and turn it into something memorable.

After the destruction of Akzeriuth, luke who was wracked with guilt slips away from yulia city and found a way to leave aldrant, this landed him in the landed of shinobi, right in the middle of konoha, during Naruto's 6th birth day, his arrival saved Naruto that night as the people were distracted with the blinding light that appeared, the light alerted the Hokage and many of the anbu in the village, basically saving the blonds life, Many years later Naruto and Luke are Best friends/Brothers and are the top two Anbu officals in the village, one night lukes headache return once again hearing Lorelei's voice, saying that their world is in turmoil, after Orochimaru and Van teamed up, Will he save the world and the people that turned their back on him, or will he leave them to their fate.

Alright here's another list.

1: The hyperesonance that luke used to transport to konoha had an affect on him, causing him reverse in age, he will be the same age as Naruto when he shows up.

2: He will retain all memories that happened in aldrant, he eventually breaks down and tells his friends and who ever he's paired up with what happened in his old world.

3:Who ever he is paired up with doesn't matter to me, hell you can make it a yaoi for all I care i'll still read it, i'm very non judgmental, I am also bi, that's probably why i'm not bothered.

4:Luke does eventually forgive the group that shunned him, Guy probably more quickly than the others.

5: Due to a bad incident during a mission who ever luke fell in love with died by the hands of orochimaru, well more like luke had to kill him or her, orochimaru did experiment on the person and forced the person to fight luke to the death, yeah make this one as sad as you possible can, see if you can really jerk some tears out of the readers, Due to that Luke has become very dark and angry, and I don't mean asch angry, I mean battosai the man slayer angry, but only make it come out when it something concerning his lost love, and while in battle.

6:Whether Asch get bashed or not is up to you, I would blame you if you did, I kinda hated asch by the way he blamed luke for something out of his control.

Okay these are the first two i'm sending out, I'll sent out more when I feel that I can get them done.

Okay that all for now, See ya next time.


End file.
